Saat Semua Terlambat
by kadalbotak
Summary: Naruto tak menyangka bahwa seorang gadis pendiam itu perlahan-lahan menarik perhatiannya. Dan akhirnya Naruto mengetahui semua perasaan yang di pendam oleh Hinata lewat buku hariannya. Namun apakah itu awal dari bahagia ataukah awal dari sesal yang tak terkira? Re-Publish for NHTD #5 #Bitter


Title: Saat Semua Terlambat  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate: T  
Summary: Naruto tak menyangka bahwa seorang gadis pendiam itu perlahan-lahan menarik perhatiannya. Dan akhirnya Naruto mengetahui semua perasaan yang di pendam oleh Hinata lewat buku hariannya. Namun apakah itu awal dari bahagia ataukah awal dari sesal yang tak terkira?

-Happy reading and don't forget to review-

* * *

**-SAAT SEMUA TERLAMBAT-**

Langit tampak berawan hari ini, menutup samar-samar matahari yang bersinar terik. Angin menghembus, membuat daun-daun terbang dan menjauh sambil berteriak, "Tak bisakah kau membiarkan kami berbincang sejenak?!."

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 12:57 dan sebentar lagi, pelajaran terakhir akan berakhir. Semua wajah dalam kelas menunjukan satu pola yang sama, bosan. Namun entah mengapa, menunggu waktu yang tinggal beberapa menit itu seolah menunggu berjam-jam.

"Baik anak-anak, pelajaran hari ini selesai. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian." Guru Iruka mengakhiri pelajaran fisikanya hari ini. "Dan juga, Naruto! Cepat bangun dan segera pergi ke ruang konseling."

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba sadar dari rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi dirasakannya. Ia sedang mencoba membaca situasi yang saat ini terjadi. ia melihat ke sekeliling, rupanya kelas sudah berakhir. Tunggu, sudah berakhir. Ia lalu mengadahkan kepalanya kearah depan, pandangannya langsung tertuju kearah meja guru. Tapi, tak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Apa kau mencariku Naruto?" Guru Iruka berdiri tepat disamping Naruto.

"A-Apa yang sensei maksud? Aku tak sedang mencarimu." Naruto gugup karena guru Iruka tiba-tiba ada disampingnya.

"Dari tadi kerjamu Cuma tidur saja, setelah ini cepat pergi ke ruang konseling." Guru Iruka lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk di bangkunya.

.

.

.

"Hei Sakura, lihat! Naruto kena marah lagi." Seorang gadis berponytail menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"Itu bukan hal yang aneh kan, hampir tiap hari dia tertidur saat pelajaran." Gadis berambut pink mengkomentari teman di sebelahnya.

"Kau benar." Gadis itu menyetujui.

"Hei Ino, Iruka-sensei datang." Mereka berdua lalu menghentikan obrolan mereka.

Guru Iruka lalu pergi mendekati seorang gadis berkaca mata yang duduk di pojok. "Hinata, bisakah nanti datang ke ruang konseling?"

"Baik." Gadis itu menjawab dengan singkat. Ia lalu segera membereskan semua peralatan belajarnya kedalam tas.

.

.

.

"Naruto, sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk tidak tidur di kelas. Kau ini sudah kelas dua menengah atas. Apa kau mau merusak masa depanmu?!" Guru Iruka menceramahi Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan melangkah pergi kearah jendela.

Naruto hanya menunduk diam mendengarkan ceramahan gurunya itu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia di ceramahi seperti ini. Jika akal sehat sudah tak ada, mungkin ia akan langsung terbang atau menghilang menuju tempat yang paling ia suka.

Tak lama kemudian, suara ketukkan pintu nyaring terdengar. "Permisi!"

"Baiklah Naruto, kau boleh pulang. Tapi ingat, lain kali jangan sampai tertidur lagi atau aku akan memberikan hukuman yang berat." Guru Iruka menoleh kearah Naruto sebelum akhirnya kembali meilhat pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Baik sensei, terima kasih." Naruto lalu segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Silahkan masuk!" teriak guru Iruka.

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Hinata sedang berdiri di depan ruang konseling. Begitu pun Hinata, yang sama-sama terkejut melihat Naruto. mereka berada dalam satu kelas yang sama, namun mereka sama sekali jarang mengobrol atau pun hanya menyapa. Dan kali ini pun, mereka hanya bisa saling menatap dan akhirnya pergi tanpa bersuara.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang jauh keluar jendela, memandang kearah taman sekolah yang tak jauh dari kelasnya. Ia memperhatikan gadis-gadis yang sedang mengerumuni seseorang saat jam istirahat.

"Sasuke rupanya." Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis-gadis tadi. Ia lalu melihat Hinata yang sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku, ia duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku, tak jauh dari kerumunan itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa sebegitu asyiknya membaca buku?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat Hinata. Entah sejak kapan Naruto menjadi peduli pada hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan gadis itu.

Hinata masih terlihat duduk di bangku itu dengan tenang, membuka halaman demi halaman buku yang di bacanya. Ia sama sekali tak terganggu dengan kegaduhan-kegaduhan disekitarnya, dengan suara histeris gadis-gadis yang mengerumuni Sasuke.

Pemandangan seperti itu bukanlah hal yang aneh, mengingat bahwa Sasuke adalah siswa populer di sekolah. Dengan latar belakang keluarga kaya dan wajah yang tampan, siapa orang yang tak akan menyukainya. Hampir setiap gadis yang diinginkannya pasti akan ia dapatkan.

Bel masuk kelas akhirnya membawa Hinata kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia berdiri dari bangku dan bergegas pergi masuk kedalam kelas. Naruto pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata dan segera mempersiapkan perlengkapan belajarnya.

Menit demi menit berlalu Naruto mengikuti pelajaran dengan normal; tak tertidur sama sekali. Namun, ia merasa bosan dengan pelajaran kimia yang saat ini sedang di jelaskan, dan juga posisi duduknya yang di pojok, membuat suara dari depan kurang terdengar. Ia lalu menoleh untuk melihat jam dinding yang terletak di belakangnya. Namun entah mengapa, perlahan-lahan matanya jatuh kearah Hinata yang sama-sama duduk di pojok, akan tetapi berlainan sisi.

Naruto melihat Hinata yang sedang belajar dengan serius. Memperhatikan setiap hal yang di jelaskan oleh guru, seorang tipe murid yang cerdas. Bila diibaratkan, ia dan Hinata adalah dua sisi mata uang yang sangat berbeda.

Ketika Naruto memikirkan semua itu, tiba-tiba Hinata melirik kearah Naruto yang sedang memperhatikannya. Dan seketika itu pula Naruto membuang jauh pandangannya dari Hinata. Ia langsung fokus pada buku yang ada di hadapannya dan berharap Hinata tidak berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya.

"Baik anak-anak pelajaran hari ini selesai." Guru kakashi mengakhiri pelajarannya yang kemudian diikuti teriakan-teriakan senang anak-anak.

"Naruto, apa kau mau pulang bersama." Seorang teman mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Tentu." Naruto lalu pergi menghampiri Kiba yang duduk di depan mejanya.

.

.

.

"Ino... Apa kau mau pulang bersama?" Sakura menghampiri sahabatnya itu dengan ceria.

"Apa-apaan wajah cerahmu itu?. Sudah dua jam ini, kepalaku hampir meledak gara-gara terlalu banyak pelajaran kimia. Empiris lah, atom lah, termokimia lah. Lebih lama lagi, maka kau akan menemukanku berkarat disini." Ino mengakhiri bicaranya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak mengeluh, atau kau akan lulus dari sekolah ini sebagai nenek tua." Sakura meledek Ino. Wajahnya yang menyebalkan sukses membuat Ino cemberut sepanjang waktu.

"Banyak bicara. Aku lem mulutmu nanti." Ino mendelik. Ia akhirnya selesai membereskan alat belajarnya.

"Hei, Ino. Ayo ajak Hinata pulang bersama." Sakura menyenggol bahu Ino.

"Kau benar. Kita tak pernah terpikir untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Lagipula aku tak pernah melihatnya pulang bersama siapapun." Ino dan Sakura lalu menghampiri Hinata yang duduk beberapa meja di belakang mereka.

"Hinata. apa kau mau pulang bersama kami?" Sakura menghampiri Hinata yang masih duduk. Ia terlihat masih membereskan alat belajarnya.

"Maaf sekali, aku tidak bisa. Aku masih ada urusan." Hinata menolak ajakan kedua orang itu.

"Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu, kami duluan. Sampai jumpa besok." Sakura pergi bersama Ino, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terduduk.

"Sampai jumpa." Hinata membalas lambaian tangan Sakura.

.

.

.

Lapangan sekolah siang ini telah penuh dengan murid-murid dari kelas Naruto. Mereka semua menjalani tes lari 200 meter yang sebelumnya telah di beritahukan oleh guru Asuma.

Hampir semua murid sudah menjalani tes lari ini, termasuk Hinata yang saat ini sedang asyik duduk-duduk dibawah pohon. Ia menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menyentuh kulitnya, sambil tetap fokus melihat murid-murid yang sedang melakukan tes.

Ia sadar tes tadi membuatnya cukup dehidrasi, Kerongkongannya pun terasa sangat kering. Ia berpikir, mungkin sebotol minuman dingin dapat menyegarkan dirinya kembali. Ia lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berdiri, pergi menuju kantin yang tak jauh dari lapangan.

.

.

.

Naruto memandangi Hinata yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Ingin sekali ia menghampirinya dan mengobrol dengannya, menjelaskan tentang kejadian yang terjadi. Meskipun bukan kejadian yang besar, tapi tetap saja ia merasa tidak enak pada Hinata. Namun, entah mengapa keragu-raguan dalam dirinya terlalu besar, sehingga ia pun mengurungkan niatnya. Dan sampai Hinata beranjak pergi dari tempatnya, Naruto masih saja terduduk diam dalam keragu-raguan.

"Kau melamun jorok ya?" Seseorang berbisik di telinga Naruto.

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar orang yang berbisik di telinganya, Membuat semua konsentrasinya hilang. "Dasar kau Kiba! Paling bisa membuat orang kaget."

"Lagipula, apa yang kau lamunkan?, serius sekali?." Kiba cengengesan disamping Naruto. Sebenarnya sejak tadi Kiba memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang memandangi Hinata, Namun sifat jahilnya keluar dan alhasil, ia pun mengganggu Naruto yang sedang asyik.

"Siapa yang melamun, aku sedang beristirahat. Tes tadi luar biasa menguras energi. jika aku harus melakukan tes itu sekali lagi, aku pasti pulang dengan merangkak." Jelas Naruto. ekspresinya benar-benar meyakinkan.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu, jelek sekali." Kiba meledek Naruto. Ia tertawa geli melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Kurang ajar." Naruto memukul pelan tangan temannya itu diikuti tawa kecil.

"Sakit! Kau ini sungguh tak berperasaan." Kiba mengelus-elus tangannya. Ia lalu berpikir untuk menjahili Naruto. Kiba lalu tiba-tiba terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oi, kau marah ya?" Naruto menyenggol pelan Kiba.

Kiba berbalik, tingkahnya sedikit mencurigakan. "Aku tahu aku ini orang yang cerewet. Aku juga tahu kalau aku bukan tipemu." Kiba tiba-tiba berakting seperti wanita. "Tapi, jangan pernah bertindak kasar padaku seperti ini. Kau terlihat sangat berbeda sekarang, dulu kau sangat perhatian, sangat peduli padaku." Ia berakting sangat bagus, terlihat begitu meyakinkan.

Naruto hanya tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah Kiba. "Pergi sana bodoh! aku geli melihat tingkahmu." Ia mendorong Kiba menjauh.

Kiba tertawa-tawa sendiri melihat tingkahnya. "Baik, baik, aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi." Kiba berdiri. "Aku akan pergi ke kelas sekarang. Semoga sukses dengan si kacamata itu." Kiba beranjak pergi.

Naruto terlihat kaget. "Oooi Kiba! Apa maksudmu?!."

"Kau tahu apa maksudku." Kiba tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku tunggu ceritamu." Ia lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Hal merepotkan lainnya." Ia lalu menundukan wajahnya, Mencoba sedikit bersantai.

.

.

.

Pagi ini udara cukup dingin menusuk. Angin tak henti-hentinya berkejaran kesana-kemari, seperti anak kecil yang bermain dengan teman sebayanya. Namun dinginnya pagi itu tak menghentikan Kiba untuk mengorek cerita tentang Naruto dan Hinata. Ia terus menanyai Naruto dari jalan raya sampai ke gerbang dekat sekolah. Seperti wartawan yang haus akan berita baru.

"Begitulah yang sebenarnya terjadi." Naruto membenamkan tangannya kedalam saku jaket, rasa dingin menyerbunya tanpa ampun.

"Jadi, kau ingin meminta maaf, tapi kau juga ragu-ragu." Kiba mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Aku tahu apa masalahmu. Kau itu tipe orang yang plin-plan."

"Kau be-. Apa kau bilang!" Naruto kesal.

"Tenanglah, aku akan membantumu." Kiba meyakinkan. Ia menepuk punggung Naruto pelan sambil memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Semoga." Naruto melayangkan pikirannya jauh.

.

.

.

"Dasar si Kiba itu, untuk apa dia menyuruhku datang ke atap sekolah, seharusnya jam istirahat begini aku sudah ada di kantin." Naruto menggerutu. Ia bosan menunggu Kiba yang belum juga datang.

Tak tahu berbuat apa, ia lalu hanya jalan-jalan mengitari atap sekolah, dan akhirnya memperhatikan para murid yang sedang asyik di taman sekolah. Saling mengobrol atau pun yang lainnya.

"Naruto." Suara seseorang terdengar dari belakang.

Naruto yang sedang asyik, otomatis berbalik menuju arah datangnnya suara itu.

"Hinata?! Kenapa, kau bisa ada disini?." Naruto terkejut, ia tak mengira yang tadi memanggilnya adalah Hinata.

"Kiba memberitahu kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku." Singkat Hinata.

'Ahh! sialan itu paling bisa jika membuat orang susah.'

"Benar, aku memang ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mungkin tepatnya menjelaskan sesuatu." Naruto memulai.

"Tentang?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf karena menatapmu beberapa hari yang lalu, hal itu mungkin membuatmu tidak nyaman. Dan, aku pun ingin menjelaskan bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang suka berbuat aneh-aneh atau pun macam-macam, apalagi sampai membuat orang lain tidak nyaman." Naruto menjelaskan. Ia lalu membungkukkan badannya.

Hinata sedikit terkejut. "Na-Naruto tak perlu seperti itu, lagipula aku tak pernah menganggap hal itu mengganggu."

"Tak apa, dengan begitu perasaanku akhirnya lega sekarang." Naruto tersenyum kecil kearah Hinata.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Hinata lalu melangkah kesamping pagar, melihat murid-murid yang sedang mengobrol di taman.

"Hinata." Naruto memanggilnya.

"Ya." Hinata menoleh. Rambutnya biru tua-nya sedikit terhembus angin.

"E..." Naruto sedikit gugup. " Apa boleh aku mentraktirmu kapan-kapan, atau mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat mungkin? Anggap saja ini sebagai bentuk penyesalanku."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau tak perlu berbuat seperti itu"

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. "Tapi,"

"Tapi aku akan menerimanya jika kau memaksa." Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto. Ia tersenyum senang, senang menjahili Naruto.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi ini terlihat begitu cerah, langit begitu biru, tak berbatas. Awan-awan pun berjejer rapi, membentuk sebuah pola di langit.

Naruto masih asyik menenggelamkan dirinya dalam earphone, mendengarkan lagu yang paling ia suka. Ia duduk sendirian di depan sebuah taman hiburan yang cukup ramai, menunggu Hinata yang belum juga datang. Ia berencana pergi ke taman itu bersamanya.

"Naruto, maaf aku terlambat. Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama?" Hinata telah berada disamping Naruto.

Naruto sedikit kaget melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya. Dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah penampilannya.

"Hinata?" Naruto menunjuk.

"Ada apa Naruto?." Hinata terlihat kebingungan.

"Ti-Tidak, hanya saja kau terlihat sedikit berbeda." Naruto sedikit pangling melihat penampilan Hinata yang berubah. Melihat rambutnya yang semula panjang terurai, kini hanya sebatas bahu.

"Maksudmu rambutku? Apa aku terlihat jelek." Hinata khawatir.

"Ti-Tidak juga, kau terlihat, lebih cantik." Naruto sedikit tersipu.

Hinata tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun, ia memalingkan wajahnya, tersipu malu karena perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Baik! ayo akhiri obrolan ini dan bergegas pergi." Naruto berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju taman itu.

"Tunggu aku Naruto!" Hinata mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

.

.

.

Fantasia, itulah nama taman hiburan yang akan di tuju oleh Naruto dan Hinata. Sebuah taman hiburan yang cukup besar di pinggiran kota Konoha. Wahana permainan disana pun terbilang cukup lengkap, mulai dari yang biasa saja, sampai yang sulit untuk di ungkapkan ada disana.

Suara teriakkan menggema di seluruh bagian taman. Kegembiraan pun terlihat jelas di wajah para pengunjung, Menikmati setiap wahana yang ada, menenggelamkan diri sejenak dalam adrenalin.

Naruto dan Hinata duduk di sebuah bangku yang terdapat di taman hiburan itu. mengistirahatkan sejenak badan mereka yang kelelahan karena terlalu banyak bermain.

"Bagaimana eskrimnya?" Naruto bertanya. Ia melihat Hinata yang sedang asyik memakan eskrim yang baru saja ia belikan.

"Enak sekali, terima kasih." Hinata masih memakan eskrimnya. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati eskrim itu.

"Aaaa... badanku sakit semua." Naruto mengerang. Ia lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Salahmu sendiri, naik permainan-permainan yang tidak jelas seperti itu, seperti itu, dan seperti itu." Hinata menunjuk permainan-permainan yang baru saja dinaiki Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku cukup terbawa suasana." Naruto tertawa. "Sudah lama juga aku tidak datang ke taman hiburan."

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar alasan Naruto. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. "Ne, Naruto. Apa kau percaya, kalau ini adalah kali pertamaku ke taman hiburan?."

"Kau bercanda kan?" Naruto tertawa. Ia berpikir, mana mungkin ada orang yang belum pernah ke taman hiburan.

Hinata menggeleng. "Ini memang kali pertamaku. Dan aku senang sekali hari ini." Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku sungguh tak percaya." Naruto sedikit terkejut. "Tapi jika ini memang kali pertamamu, berarti kau harus naik bianglala yang ada ditaman ini, pemandangan dari atas sana sungguh luar biasa. Dan juga mereka bilang bianglala disini jauh lebih besar daripada London Eye." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Ayo naik." Hinata bersemangat. Ia lalu bergegas pergi menuju bianglala yang terletak sedikit lebih jauh dari wahana yang lainnya.

.

.

Roda berwarna pelangi itu bergerak perlahan, mengikuti laju angin yang lembut. Tawa-tawa ceria terlihat dari wajah orang-orang yang menaikinya. Kegembiraan pun menjadi amoeba, membelah diri dan menyebar tak ada habisnya.

Mata Hinata berbinar melihat pemandangan yang terlihat di kejauhan. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, pemandangan dari atas sana begitu indah. Apalagi dengan lampu-lampu yang menghiasi rumah-rumah di kejauhan, bagaikan padang cahaya yang begitu luasnya.

"Pemandangan yang bagus bukan?" Naruto senang melihat Hinata yang antusias, melihat pemandangan kota dari atas bianglala itu.

"Indah." Singkat Hinata. Ia terpesona melihat matahari yang mulai terbenam. Dengan langit yang mulai memerah, terbakar di kejauhan. Ia tak memalingkan pandangannya sedetik pun.

"Ne, Naruto. Terima kasih sudah membuat hariku sesenang ini." Singkat Hinata. Ia menatap Naruto lembut, senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. "A-Akulah yang harusnya berkata seperti itu." Ia lalu memalingkan pandangannya.

Detik demi detik berlalu namun mereka tak berkata sepatah kata pun, mereka mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, mulai sibuk memikirkan hal-hal dan akhirnya keheningan diam diantara mereka. Namun selang beberapa menit dalam keheningan itu, tiba-tiba kompartemen yang mereka naiki terguncang. Naruto dan Hinata terjatuh ke lantai kompartemen, jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat, mereka hampir bisa merasakan nafas masing-masing. Naruto menatap Hinata dan begitu pun sebaliknya, mereka saling bicara lewat tatapan. Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba mulai mendekat ke wajah Hinata.

"10 cm." Naruto mulai bersiap jika Hinata akan menamparnya.

"7 cm." Naruto mulai menghela nafas, ia sedikit gugup.

"5 cm." Keraguan itu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

"4 cm." Naruto menatap mata Hinata lembut.

"3 cm." Ia memiringkan wajahnya.

"2 cm" Inilah saatnya.

Tiba-tiba bianglala itu berhenti berputar, kompartemen yang Naruto dan Hinata naiki ternyata telah sampai di pemberhentiannya. Naruto dan Hinata benar-benar terkejut, mereka langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kompartemen itu.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan dengan canggung, canggung karena kejadian sebelumnya. Mereka tak berbicara sepatah kata pun sepanjang jalan.

"Hinata." Naruto membuka keheningan itu.

"Y-Ya." Hinata melirik.

"Hari mulai gelap." Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Naruto menyarankan.

"Kurasa, begitu." Singkat Hinata. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan perlahan. Mereka menikmati pemandangan di sepanjang jalan itu. menikmati kerlap-kerlip lampu yang berjejer rapi. Menikmati cahaya yang berpendar dengan indah, merah, kuning, hijau, jingga, magenta dan puluhan warna lainnya. Mereka pun perlahan-lahan tenggelam dalam lautan cahaya yang tanpa dasar.

Setelah keluar dari taman itu, mereka lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju shelter bus yang tak jauh dari sana. Mereka duduk dan menunggu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya bus itu datang.

"Itu dia." Hinata melirik kearah bus yang baru saja datang. "Sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini Naruto."

"Ya, sepertinya." Singkat Naruto.

Hinata lalu naik ke bus yang baru saja datang. Ia lalu duduk di sisi kanan bus tepat disamping kaca. Ia menerawang jauh keluar jendela, memikirkan kembali saat-saat yang telah ia lewati.

Tiba-tiba seseorang duduk disamping Hinata. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

Hinata melirik. "Naruto?!" Ia kaget, sepengetahuannya rumah Naruto tidaklah searah dengan rumahnya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Mengantarmu pulang." Singkat Naruto. Ia lalu duduk disamping Hinata.

"T-Tapi, aku tak mau merepotkanmu." Hinata sedikit tidak enak.

"Aku merasa tidak direpotkan. Lagipula aku harus memastikanmu pulang dengan selamat." Naruto bersender ke kursi, menghilangkan sedikit lelahnya.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih." Singkat Hinata.

Bus lalu perlahan-lahan melaju, menembus malam yang mulai menua. Melaju dengan cepat di bawah hujan cahaya lampu kota.

Naruto dan Hinata tak berbicara sedikit pun, mereka hanya menatap lurus kedepan, kearah jalan yang seperti tak ada habisnya.

Mata Hinata perlahan-lahan mulai berat, kelelahan yang sebelumnya tidak terasa kini mulai muncul. Ia mencoba bertahan dari kantuk yang menyerangnya, mencoba tetap terjaga. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia pun menyerah dan akhirnya tertidur. Perlahan-lahan kepalanya yang bersender pada kursi mulai beralih haluan dan akhirnya berlabuh di bahu Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari Hinata bersandar padanya hanya diam saja dan mencoba tak membangunkannya. Mereka tetap seperti itu sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Guru iruka membuka pagi.

"Selamat pagi." Para murid menjawab serentak.

"Pagi ini sayangnya bapak harus memberitahukan berita buruk." Guru Iruka meghela nafas. "Teman kita Hinata, saat ini ia mengalami kecelakaan dan harus di rawat di rumah sakit."

Naruto seketika terdiam mendengar perkataan guru Iruka. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya, kemarin ia masih bercanda ria dengan Hinata, namun pagi ini ia sudah mendengar bahwa Hinata ada di rumah sakit, ia merasa sulit sekali untuk mempercayai semua itu.

"Saat ini bapak akan memberitahukan, bahwa beberapa dari kita akan menjenguknya seusai sekolah. Namun sekarang, mari kita berdoa untuk kesembuhannya." Guru Iruka memimpin doa.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu tampak putih seluruhnya, alat-alat medis berjejer rapi di samping ranjang. Tatapan-tatapan sedih masih tergantung di wajah teman-teman Hinata. Melihat Hinata yang terbaring tak berdaya, selang infus pun masih menempel di tangannya.

Naruto tak henti-henti memainkan kuku jarinya, ia menatap Hinata yang tertidur, Kesedihan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Naruto." Guru Iruka memanggilnya.

"Ha'i, sensei." Naruto berjalan menuju guru Iruka yang duduk di pojok. "Ada apa sensei?"

Guru Iruka mengambil tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku berwarna hitam. Motif mawar warna putih tergambar jelas di pojok kanannya.

"Hinata menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu." Guru Iruka memberikan buku itu pada Naruto.

"Buku apa ini sensei?." Naruto penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah membukanya." Guru Iruka membereskan tasnya.

"Sensei."

"Ya, Naruto." Guru Iruka berpaling.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?." Suara Naruto sedikit bergetar.

Guru Iruka menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya kita berbicara di luar saja." Ia lalu melangkah ke luar ruangan dan berdiri tepat di samping pintu.

"Naruto. Kemungkinan Hinata untuk selamat sangat kecil sekali." Guru Iruka memulai pembicaraan.

"Maksud sensei?" Naruto bingung.

"Batang otak Hinata terkena benturan sangat keras, tapi itu bukan karena kecelakaan lalu lintas yang seperti kalian dengar. Dia terkena pukulan ayahnya yang sedang mabuk." Guru Iruka berbicara pelan.

"Kenapa bisa?" Naruto lebih bingung.

"Ayah Hinata menjadi pemabuk semenjak ibu Hinata meninggal, dan semenjak itu pula Hinata sering di pukuli oleh ayahnya. Dan apa kau ingat saat aku memanggilmu ke ruangan konseling?"

"Ya."

"Saat itu pun aku memanggil Hinata."

"Aku sempat bertemu dengannya di luar." Singkat Naruto.

"Aku memanggilnya karena ingin membicarakan tentang ayahnya, apa ia masih suka mabuk dan memukulinya? Tapi Hinata berkata bahwa ayahnya sudah tidak seperti itu. Aku merasa lega mendengar hal itu dan menyuruhnya pulang. Tapi ternyata, ayahnya masih saja seperti itu dan kini Hinata harus terbaring seperti ini." Guru Iruka mengepalkan tangannya. "Baiklah aku akan kembali masuk."

"Ya." Naruto menjawab pelan. Ia lalu melangkah pergi, pikirannya melayang. Ia lalu duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Naruto duduk dan memperhatikan buku milik Hinata, ia berpikir, apa mungkin ini adalah buku hariannya. Ia lalu membuka dan mulai membacanya.

"Sabtu, 19 Juni.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di sekolah dasar, hari ini aku akan lulus dan berpisah dengan semua teman-temanku. Berpisah dengan mereka yang selalu membuatku tertawa disaat aku bersedih, yang selalu menghiburku, membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik. Sejujurnya aku sangat sedih, namun okasan memberitahuku, 'Kau akan segera menemukan teman-teman yang peduli padamu dan selalu ada untukmu.' Kata-kata itu membuatku tenang dan menghilangkan semua sedihku.

Namun hari ini, aku juga kesal sekali, syal kesayanganku jatuh ke sungai. Aku terpaksa harus turun ke bibir sungai dan mengambilnya, meskipun tak terlalu dalam, tapi aku tetap saja takut untuk turun ke sungai. Aku mencoba meraih syal yang tersangkut di batu dengan kayu yang cukup panjang, namun semua itu sia-sia, jarak batu dengan bibir sungai terlalu jauh. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan hanya memandangi syal itu dari bibir sungai. Mataku mulai perih, air mataku mulai mengalir dan akhirnya aku menangis.

Itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku dari atas jalan. Aku menoleh kearah suara itu, aku melihatnya, ia seorang anak yang sepertinya seumur denganku, ia bertanya apa yang sedang aku lakukan, namun aku hanya diam, aku masih bingung.

Ia lalu turun dan mendekatiku, ia lalu bertanya apa aku sedang dalam masalah. aku lalu membertitahunya soal syalku yang terjatuh ke sungai. Ia melirik sejenak kearah sungai, dan tanpa basa-basi ia langsung turun ke sungai dan mencoba mengambil syalku. Ia berjuang selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil.

Ia lalu memberikan syal itu kembali, 'Lain kali berhati-hatilah.' Ia berkata. Kami lalu duduk di pinggir sungai itu dan mengobrol, aku lalu tahu bahwa namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto. Dan disaat yang sama pula, aku mengetahui sesuatu. Sepertinya aku baru saja bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku.

Namun aku mulai sedih ketika dia harus pulang dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku hanya bisa berharap aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi."

Naruto membuka lagi halaman buku harian itu.

"Senin, 13 Oktober.

Hari ini kelas di sebelahku berisik sekali. aku mendengar kalau ada sebuah perkelahian di kelas 2-4. Mereka mengatakan kalau ada seorang anak pindahan yang berkelahi dengann teman sebangkunya. Sebenarnya, aku tak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu, namun aku tertarik ketika mendengar nama anak pindahan itu, Namikaze Naruto. sebuah nama yang tidak asing bagiku, sebuah nama yang akan selalu kuingat, dialah cinta pertamaku.

Awalnya aku ragu, apakah itu memang dia. Namun setelah aku melihatnya, melihat tatapannya yang masih sama seperti dulu, aku pun yakin kalau itu dia.

Sepulang sekolah aku menunggu di gerbang, aku menunggu selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya dia muncul di kejauhan. Semakin dia mendekat semakin jantungku berdegup kencang, aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya lagi.

Ia tersenyum ke arahku dan melambai, senang sekali rasanya dia masih mengingatku. Namun saat aku mencoba menyapanya, ia hanya lewat begitu saja. Ternyata lambaian dan senyum yang tadi bukanlah diarahkan padaku, namun pada seorang gadis di belakangku. Sedih, tentu saja aku sedih. Ia sama sekali tidak mengingatku, bahkan menoleh pun tidak.

Akhirnya aku hanya menyimpan semua ceritaku dalam hati, rapat dan dalam. Meskipun aku ingin menyapanya, bertemu dan mengobrol dengannya seperti saat terakhir bertemu. Tapi aku terlalu pemalu untuk muncul di depannya dan tiba-tiba mengajaknya berbincang."

"Senin, 3 Juli.

Aku senang sekali hari ini. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku adalah siswa sekolah menengah atas sekarang. Aku selangkah lebih dekat dengan cita-citaku, yaitu menjadi seorang dokter. Tapi itu bukanlah satu-satunya yang membuatku senang, yang membuatku senang lainnya adalah karena aku satu sekolah lagi dengan Naruto. Meskipun aku masih tak berani menyapanya. Tapi, aku tak peduli. Aku sudah senang jika bisa melihatnya, Aku sudah senang jika memperhatikannya dari jauh, jika bisa melihat senyumnya. Aku sudah senang."

"Kamis, 14 Juli.

Hari ini, kanker otak menidurkan okasan untuk selamanya. Air mataku tak henti-hentinya menetes. Baru 11 hari aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan, tapi kini harus kehilangan lagi. Aku kehilangan sosok seorang ibu, seorang yang selalu mengingatkanku bila aku salah, menghiburku bila aku sedih, dan selalu memanjatkan doa untukku setiap hari. Otousan pun tak kalah sedihnya denganku, meski ia tak menangis tapi aku tahu kalau dia sangat terpukul. Saat ini pikiranku melayang entah kemana, aku merasa hampa, aku merasa seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa. Aku ingin," Tulisan itu terhenti, Naruto melihat bulatan-bulatan coklat di atas kertas itu, seperti bekas air yang sudah mengering.

Naruto lalu membuka halaman buku harian itu lagi.

"Rabu, 13 Oktober

Hari ini Iruka-sensei memanggilku, aku tahu betul apa yang akan dibicarakannya. Ini pasti berkaitan dengan otousan. Sudah satu tahun ini otousan depresi, ia selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia pun seringkali memukuliku dan memecahkan barang-barang di rumah. Meskipun seperti itu tapi aku sangat menyayangi otousan. Sangat.

Hari ini pun aku berpapasan dengan Naruto ketika akan ke ruang konseling. Aku sangat bersyukur, di kelas 2 ini aku bisa satu kelas dengannya. aku bisa jadi lebih tahu tentangnya, lebih tahu tentang kesehariannya. Dan kini aku lebih giat belajar, aku ingin mengejar cita-citaku sebagai seorang dokter. Aku ingin menyelamatkan nyawa sebanyak mungkin."

"Sabtu, 16 Oktober.

AAAA... hatiku senang sekali. Di jam istirahat hari ini Naruto terus memandangiku dari arah kelas. Aku ingin sekali balik memandangnya, namun aku terlalu malu untuk melakukan itu. aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangku di balik buku yang saat ini kubaca. Bahkan saking senangnya aku tidak memperdulikan teriakan histeris gadis-gadis yang mengerumuni Sasuke si pangeran sekolah. Namun ketika aku senang-senangnya, bel tanda masuk mengalun, dan aku pun harus kembali belajar.

Meski pelajaran hari ini membosankan tapi aku senang, Naruto kembali memperhatikanku lagi. Meski sepertinya ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya karena bosan tapi aku sudah cukup senang. Dan lama kelamaan aku tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaanku lagi, terlebih ketika melihat matanya. Aku seperti tenggelam dalam samudra tanpa dasar, terjebak dan tak pernah ada jalan keluar. Aku pun akhirnya balik memandangnnya. Tapi ia tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya, ia sepertinya terkejut. Tingkahnya lucu sekali, baru pertama aku melihatnya seperti itu."

"Selasa, 19 Oktober.

Tes lari hari ini benar-benar menyiksa, badanku serasa lepas semua. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa tes lari begitu menyiksa, atau mungkin aku saja yang jarang berolahraga. Ahhh... aku tidak perduli, yang jelas hari ini aku ingin pulang dan tidur sepuasnya, mengistirahatkan badanku.

Tapi sebelumnya aku sempat melihat Naruto yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan Kiba. Aku melihatnya ketika aku baru dari kantin dan hendak melihat tes lagi. Aku sangat ingin tertawa ketika melihat Kiba yang bertingkah seperti perempuan. Ia berakting sangat bagus. Namun aku tidak bisa lebih lama memperhatikan mereka, aku lupa bahwa handphone-ku tertinggal di kelas.

"Rabu, 20 Oktober.

Hari ini Kiba datang padaku, ia mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan Naruto padaku di atap sekolah. Aku sedikit bingung tapi aku juga bersemangat. Sudah lama aku menunggu saat seperti ini, saat untuk bisa mengobrol dengannya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah atap. Aku melihatnya berdiri memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang asyik bercanda di taman sekolah. Aku lalu memanggilnya, ia sedikit terkejut melihatku, aku tak tahu pasti kenapa.

Aku lalu bertanya padanya tentang apa yang ingin ia katakan. Ia sempat terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu berkata bahwa ia merasa tidak enak padaku karena beberapa hari lalu dia menatapku. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, malahan aku senang. Dan saat ia tersenyum padaku, itulah saat yang paling membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku sampai memalingkan wajahku dan pergi ke samping pagar hanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah. Menyembunyikan semua perasaan hatiku.

Ia lalu mencoba mengajakku untuk pergi makan atau jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat. Kau tahu, itu adalah hal yang paling tidak aku duga, hal yang sangat membuatku senang. Dan seperti mendahului waktu, aku menerima ajakan Naruto. Rasanya, aku takkan bisa tidur malam ini."

"Senin, 25 Oktober.

Hari ini aku terbaring di rumah sakit. Kepalaku terkena pukulan botol sake ketika otousan mabuk berat kemarin malam. Aku mendengar bahwa batang otakku mengalami kerusakan yang sangat parah. Kemungkinanku untuk hidup pun kecil sekali. Sedih, tentu saja aku sedih. Tapi, aku tak terlalu ambil pusing. Aku sudah menjalani hari yang luar biasa kemarin. Bisa menghabiskan satu hari penuh bersama Naruto adalah hal yang paling membuatku bahagia. Apalagi saat diatas bianglala, saat wajahnya begitu dekat denganku, saat nafasnya seirama dengan nafasku, dan saat tatapannya menjadi satu dengan tatapanku, aku takkan pernah melupakan hal itu. Bila aku mati hari ini maka takkan ada lagi penyesalan dalam hidupku.

Yang saat ini bisa aku lakukan, hanyalah meminta agar aku di persatukan dengan Naruto di kehidupan berikutnya. Agar aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang selalu ada disampingnya. Menjadi seseorang yang ada disaat ia pertama membuka mata. Yang selalu memeluknya dengan erat ketika lelah dengan harinya. Hanya itu, hanya itu yang aku inginkan."

Naruto menutup buku harian itu lalu berlari menuju ruangan Hinata. Ia ingin meminta maaf karena kebodohannya yang tak menyadari perasaan Hinata selama ini. Ia membuka pintu ruangan itu. Ia lalu mendekati Hinata. Ia melihat wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang, begitu nyaman tanpa selang infus dan alat bantu pernapasan. Wajahnya yang putih semakin putih. Naruto menatap wajah itu terus-menerus. Menatap Hinata yang sedang tidur dalam keabadian. Tak terasa air matanya mulai mengalir, terus mengalir, dan akhirnya menyungai.

**THE END**

* * *

Author's Note" Gimana Fic-nya? cukup tragedi gak? sbenernya ini fic lama, tapi, berhubung ceritanya sesuai sama NHTD ya udah jadinya di publish ulang. kalo berkenan boleh deh minta review-nya

Jaa ne


End file.
